Soulmate
by SamanthaSavvy
Summary: one-shot : it's a little drabble thingy i guess... kind of depressing, like my other story haha. lovett-suicide. onesided sweenett. mrs. lovett's all depressed over how mr. t treats her... nothing like this can end well...


**Ok, so like yeah… this is a drabble I kinda just made up on a whim on facebook… it was supposed to be a note… then it turned into a Nellie-suicide thingy haha… I dunno how it happened, but here it is:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

she sat in the dark corner, curled up in a ball, her head leaning on her bent knees. her pale cheeks were covered in glassy tears, her hair matted to her forehead from sweat.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

_'cos someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do_

_You're not easy to find_

a million thoughts circlied through her head. why does he hate me the way he does? why can't he just see i love him? i spend every waking moment of my life trying to get him to notice me, to acknowledge me, to love me...

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable_

_Is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise_

another fit of violent sobs shook through her weak body, shivers running down her porcelain back. the firplace was a mere 3 feet from her, yet she felt the temperature was 30 below zero.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

her beloved, vengeful soulmate hated her. even if it was only anguish, not quite full fledged hate, it still crushed her fragile heart into a million pieces.

_Here we are again, circles never end_

_How do I find the perfect fit_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line_

her mother used to tuck her into bed at night, & tell her the bitter-sweet story of a barber & his baker. a truly happy couple, with a single child, and a barber shop above their bakery on the first floor. how she had always wished to be that baker, to be loved unconditionally.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

a sarcastic smirk crossed her lips, the disgusting realization that she finally got her wish... she had her beloved mr. t, & yet he didn't want her. all he wanted was his beloved lucy. the silly little nit, she was. the little whore she'd become. if only he knew what become of his beautiful, virtuous lucy...

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

she looked down into her hands, twirling the ittle bottle between her hands, watching the liquid swishing around inside. the same bottle that lucy had used, expecting it to take her life from her... & yet, it had done quite the opposite. she lived, but she turned into a lunatic beggar woman, giving herself to any man who offered a shiny penny in rreturn.

_Most relationships seem so transitory_

_They're all good but not the permanent one_

her attention back on the situation at hand, she examined the peculiar color of the vile liquid. a forrest green shade, inside the aged clear bottle. her fate was decided for her at that moment.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

without looking back, thinking twice, she popped off the cork to the bottle, & dunked her head back, taking it all in one gulp. soon, she would be realived of her problems, her heartache...

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

her beloved mr. t... soon she would be free of it all,

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

and sweeney would be left alone in this cruel world again...

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Btw, the song is "soulmate" by Natasha bedingfield, for anyone who's keeping track xD**

**Lol, I know, it's not my best, but I thought I'd just post it here, cuz I know nobody on facebook's gonna wanna read a bitter sweet suicide story xD lol**


End file.
